Not Yet Ready
by Manafique
Summary: Bakura visits Ryou, surprising the latter quite a bit and he begins to seduce him quite heavily. But what happens when Ryou announces he's not yet ready? Lime (might become lemon in the next chapter if enough people want me to write Ch 2), Tendershipping, YBxRB, kind of AU (?) Yaoi! Don't like, don't read.


**._.**

 **I have decided to write a crappy Tendershipping fic at 3:00 AM at night! :D Also, keep in mind this doesn't go into full sex. Just oral, really. ;-; BUT ANAL SHALL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE IF YOU BISHES ASK NICELY!**

 **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own Ryou or Bakura. They both belong to the creator(s) of Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm nothing but a fan girl who's borrowing the characters for her sick desires.**

 **Oh, and uh... I might as well warn you that the timeline of this doesn't make sense. The best way I can describe it to you is that it's after the end of Season 2 when Bakura...well... you know. ;-; *sobs* So, this fic is basically pretending he came back in all his limey glory.  
**

 **ONWARD!**

* * *

"Yadonoshi."

Ryou blinked rapidly as if trying to grasp the situation. That wasn't...

"Hmm." The agonizingly familiar voice murmured with a somewhat confused tone. "Perhaps you can't hear me."

The British boy jerked when he felt hot breath ghost over his hair hauntingly. He could almost hear the smirk in the voice when it once again asked him, "Yadonoshi?".

"Is it really you..." Ryou swallowed, almost afraid to finish his own words. "...Bakura?"

A laugh echoed throughout the room, but it wasn't full of malice or evil intention. It was almost... lighthearted. The very sound made Ryou want to smile from ear to ear. He'd missed his yami dearly.

"I'm offended." Bakura announced as he wrapped possessive arms around his hikari's slim waist. "You've seemingly forgotten me."

"No, I haven't!" Ryou protested quickly. Crimson seeped into his pale vanilla skin, his cheeks rosy red. "It's just...it's been awhile, 'Kura."

"I told you not to call me that." The older boy growled, rolling his eyes when Ryou giggled in amusement. Even though he secretly enjoyed the sound of Ryou's laughter.

"No one said I had to listen."

Bakura smirked. Ryou would either regret what he'd just said, or be thankful he'd spoken such words. His smirk widened into a grin as he advanced on Ryou, who hesitantly began taking small steps back until he collided with his own bed. Bakura took this as a silent invitation, and pounced onto Ryou, shoving him onto the bed.

"Feisty, aren't we?" The yami questioned, chuckling at his hikari's surprised and flustered face. "I never knew you had it in you, Yadonoshi, yet here you are, telling me you don't have to listen to me."

"I was joking Bakura, honest!"

Ignoring Ryou's pleading, Bakura sipped a hand under the younger boy's shirt, grinning when he heard Ryou gasp as the cold air met his pale stomach. The thief began tracing circles on the delicate skin, his smile widening when he felt Ryou shake under his touch.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Bakura's seductive voice sent blood to both Ryou's face and to the space in between his legs. His mind was telling him he didn't want this - he wasn't ready for sex yet, right? He'd explained to Bakura numerous times they'd have 'sexual intercourse' when he was ready.

But, then again, Bakura had always hated waiting.

At first, the touches were skimpy. All Bakura was really doing so far was the equivalent to a massage. It was somewhat relaxing, and Ryou felt his body began to want the touch and lean into it. The moment his body reacted, Bakura returned the favor.

He lunged forward, his mouth enveloping Ryou's right nipple. The boy cried out in shock, though his voice was soon silenced when Bakura clamped a hand over his mouth and continued his assault on the now-pert nipple, licking and teasing the nub playfully.

Soon, his mouth left the nipple, and met Ryou's lips instead. Doe brown eyes widened in surprise as Bakura's tongue forced its way into the sweet cavern known as Ryou's mouth. Bakura explored every inch, the honey-like taste flowing into his own mouth as his hands rubbed Ryou's chest up and down.

When he finally pulled away, he smirked as he watched his hikari gasp due to how long the kiss had been. But he didn't give him much time to recover.

A white, pale hand snaked its way into Ryou's slacks, and a grin found its way onto Bakura's face when he discovered his hikari was already hardened. Glancing up at Ryou, he laughed at the youth's embarrassed and ashamed expression and decided to taunt him.

"See? I told you you liked it."

Before Ryou had a chance to reply, Bakura had already pulled down the brown khakis and tossed them aside. The British youth squeaked in protest, trying to shove his yami off of him, but his efforts were in complete vain.

"Relax." Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear, licking the shell hungrily. He'd missed the sweet smell of his hikari's hair, too. It smelled so... innocent. A pity he was about to rip that all away and welcome Ryou to the world of sex.

The thief left his hikari's ear and lowered his head, moving it down towards Ryou's thighs. And, before Ryou knew it, his boxers were off too.

The boy gasped as the cold air touched his erect length, blushing furiously as Bakura grinned up at him from in-between his legs. The older male then began to pump his shaft, smiling when the boy began to moan deliciously and thrash from side to side in pleasure.

Just Ryou was getting used to the feeling of something caressing his length, Bakura's warm, wet mouth covered it. Ryou cried out in surprise and pleasure as Bakura's tongue licked and poked at the sex organ, the latter's eyes sparkling with lust and want.

Just as Ryou felt his climax near, Bakura pulled away, a sadistic grin on his face. Ignoring Ryou's pleading look of need, he yanked off his own pants and underwear, exposing his own perfectly erect shaft. Ryou blushed and looked away, but it only turned Bakura on more.

He _needed_ Ryou. And he was going to get him.

"B-Bakura!" Ryou protested, staring up at his yami with wide chocolate eyes and a slightly apprehensive expression. "I don't think I'm ready..."

The yami stared into his hikari's eyes, searching the boy's face for just a hint of lust. But he found none. He wasn't the kindest man, no, but he didn't want to rape the one he loved, no matter how much his lust was escalating.

"Then when _will_ you be ready?" asked Bakura hoarsely, rolling his eyes with disappointment.

"I don't know...I really don't know."

"Well, when you are ready, I'll be there. But don't take too long, _my Yadonoshi-koi(1)."  
_

And just as quickly as he'd appeared, he was gone, the only sound left in the dark room being billowing wind.

* * *

 **(1) "Yadonoshi" means "landlord" in Japanese. Bakura refers to Ryou this way, just like Yami refers to Yugi as "aibou". I have no idea what the heck (Yami) Marik calls Malik though. "Koi" means "lover" in Japanese, by the way.  
**

 **Damn, I'm bad at lime/lemon. Probably because I've never had sex and probably never will with a man (since I'm bi). I know this sucks, but please don't call me out for it! The reason I'm up so late/early is because of an anxiety attack, so I don't need mean reviews to add to my horrible mood. ;-;  
**

 **If you want full lemon in the next chapter, feel free to tell me so. If you didn't like this, well... sorry bout that, but I'd appreciate it if you kept all negative thoughts to yourself. If there's spelling mistakes I apologize deeply but Japanese is my native language; not English, so don't expect my writing to be fabsome or nothin'.  
**

 **Goodbye~!**


End file.
